


虎山行08.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 港pa。没有对错，不讲好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行08.

林诚容出门打太极时天没全亮，公用水池边立了个人，他早就看到，虽然执教多年，观察环境的习惯并未磨掉。他不疾不徐向外走，将要彻底出门时那人转过头来，叫了句校长。像是早有准备，他背着手点头，讲嚟，食个早茶。

朴灿烈跟他绕远路，对坐啃菠萝包吃炸两，配一壶茶。朴灿烈吃得凶，像被拘役几日的灾民，咬断仇人喉管那样咬包子。林诚容慢悠悠，问比学校食堂如何，朴灿烈笑不成笑，讲少扯，我早记唔住了。

孤儿院名额少，进警校不易，读一年被“开除”的人不正是他吗？“偷”教官的工资手表去赌钱，欠一屁股债，砍人没所谓，更不怕被人砍。他只恨郑允浩第一次坐在校长办公室时，自己多嘴：阿sir，你刹车要换咗，不然易出车祸。

当日郑允浩剃平头，袖扣掉了一颗用手捉住，饶有兴致问他：你点知刹车唔好？

朴灿烈讲，报告sir！您坐下时脚会下意识回勾，左右腿伸出部分长度唔等，我推测刹车有松动。

林诚容与郑允浩相视一笑，叫他自我介绍。

“朴灿烈！”

郑允浩食指中指分撑开抵在鼻梁下，打断他：重嚟。

“啊？”

“报你嘅编号。”

朴灿烈五指抻直擦过裤缝，小臂一抬，平举如刀，架在太阳穴边。他一并鞋跟，笑得坦坦荡荡，是大道通衢，还是大道通衢尽头永不坠落的金阳：

“Yes sir！幺幺两拐六幺！”

林诚容点点头，郑允浩心里陡生种望到尾的苍茫，奇怪，明明他们才刚刚开始。他也没有毕业太多年，这是他要干的第一件、真正意义上的事：在毒壤腹地种树，在狂兽心口养刀。会有效吗？是对是错？刚铺展开的棋路纵横等待被填满与延续，郑允浩在心底讲：笑吧，再大声点报这串数字。因为从今天以后除了三个人，它将被抹除，无人知晓。

半个月后朴灿烈被开除，他拥有蛮多身份姓名。在澳门做叠码仔时叫Loey，念出来像绵柔的南欧海岸线；胆大给人一拖五下注，再一人双枪护着赌金两个亿的谢宗白上船，表忠心挖去背上的不动明王，换来谢一声“阿烈啊”；两年看场子，两年在堂会，第五年被叫“烈哥”，略去姓氏，更有头脸。

几多次他连那串编号都怀疑要记不住，还记什么警校食堂例汤滋味。

林诚容听他回答，也不生气，按了按朴灿烈手背。朴灿烈想甩脱，没甩动，包子骨碌碌滚出去。林诚容拾起，端端正正摆在他跟前，讲吃掉。朴灿烈双眼瞪大一瞬，懒得理会，听林诚容叹口气。

“跑咁远食早茶，”他用菠萝包垫的可食餐纸擦手：腻死我。

想让你师奶睇见啊？林诚容倒茶：到时她问我为乜不请世勋朋友上楼坐。

朴灿烈听到那名字，把餐纸在掌心揉作一团，油是虚的，汗和心也虚。他没讲什么，说老林头，你最近唔好经常出门，多喺家蹲住，也要看好师奶。

他不敢让郑允浩那辆车的情境重现。

林诚容说乜事啊？朴灿烈好似一口废井，激不出一点回应，嘴巴关得很死，只是摇头。林诚容讲晓得咗，其实活到今，捉过嘅人死在前头，教过嘅学生死在前头，几时来收我，我也冇话讲。

朴灿烈说闭嘴老林头，你想想师奶。

林诚容大笑，旋即叹气，讲系呀，所以做警察最好唔讨老婆，孤家寡人，轻轻松松。他问湾仔案是哪几个人出警，世勋去过咩？朴灿烈答具体我唔知，佢去咗，伤得唔重，喺我屋住。

“嗰就好。佢当年入学校，比所有人晚一年。得优异奖签证书时看佢档案，被收养前也系兴孚出来嘅细路仔。好想问问佢识唔识得你，但你知我不可以。”

朴灿烈看杯中，酽茶淹了只小虫。他当然知道他的被开除和吴世勋的晚一年入校造成一道错过，合宜得像早早安排。林诚容突兀的真情流露让他不适应，有种痴愚的软弱，朴灿烈不耐烦：“系个兴孚出来嘅你就想问啊？孤儿咁多，我又不系名人！”

桌上沉默，他把虫捞出来弹掉。朴灿烈还是忍不住：同我讲讲吧，世勋喺警校嘅几年。

“佢冇讲？”

“拜托，我去年才被佢拷回署里，七年未见过。”

林诚容开始讲他记忆中本也不多的一部分：朋友少，实训年年前三理论年年第一，没有跟着同学逃宵禁的记录，偶尔组织的电影放映不去，会坐在靶场边吹口琴。

哦，小时候我教嘅。朴灿烈说：冇了？

冇了。林诚容起身结账，哪有老师日日盯着一个人……不过世勋系你之后唯一一个进我办公室能睇见奖杯后旧相嘅。他没讲吴世勋敬礼时是与朴灿烈最像的时刻，不在五官，在于肌肉的起伏、挺直的角度，办公室数十年不变的金色烟尘中，林诚容在两张不同的脸上寻找共通，无形状的拼图就此重合。吴世勋报编号领证书，像把三年前的朴灿烈打碎了，纳米粒子，在他每一条血脉里游动。Yes sir！从不曾分开过。

“世勋会系个好警察，”他说：呢句话还系阿恒讲嘅。

朴灿烈问：师哥也这么觉得？

“系啊。”

“老师，”他忽然很固执，追索百分之一的存活率或打破铜墙铁壁般的不可能那样问林诚容：你觉得呢？

林诚容没答，把朴灿烈剜了一遍，里里外外。两人一路回走，单元楼下的太极队伍要散，分别前朴灿烈讲的又是句怪话：老师，你觉得做人乜事最重要。

五十多的警校校长做了个开拳的动作：就系做人本身喇，人要活得像人样，有事唔好压住，按想嘅来，少啲后悔和抱憾。

朴灿烈微点头，讲我先走咗，人要多了。

上到十八层，开锁，屋内一片静。吴世勋果然按照他的：别开煤气、剩菜放冰箱。推开房间门，他平躺，脸却侧向另一边，为了不压住伤口，像自己和自己闹别扭。渐长发尾从蓝色矮枕的褶皱里漏出来，他是真的在睡觉。

朴灿烈抵着眼周转一圈，朝天花板眨了眨。八点多，不至于做梦。昨晚上记得清楚，要是吴世勋醒来，他也该醒了。

九点半，吴世勋坐起，迷迷糊糊，没有睁眼。朴灿烈捉住他一只脚踝开始套袜子，踝骨突出，皮肉细薄，脚底故意踩着朴灿烈膝盖拧来扭去，活力黠狯的鱼。还是没睁眼，嘴角一弯：“做乜今日对我咁好……”朴灿烈不答，为他穿上另一只时反问：吴sir，做人讲点良心啦，我平时对你唔好？他半跪在床边，伸手去碰吴世勋的睫毛，一个把自己放得很低很低的姿势。

吴世勋往后躲，躲着下床刷牙洗脸。朴灿烈开电视，背景音大，嘈切的茫茫中，没有像从前一般来缠着他说话。他吐掉泡沫，朴灿烈进来洗澡，扫一眼瞥见里头血丝，顿时停在那里。吴世勋口里含糊，安慰他讲没事，就系牙龈出血，被一把扣住下巴，朴灿烈要他张嘴：齿面上挂着淡淡的红色。他没意识到自己的眉像两条攀咬的龙，几乎紧皱出喜剧色彩，看得吴世勋也皱起眉：哥……

朴灿烈松开他下巴退后一步，讲弄痛你了，对唔住。掀起浴帘转身进去，好似不愿给细究的机会。水声迟迟没有响起，沉默有时也可尖锐，吴世勋正是被这种尖锐凌空攫住，他慢慢放下牙杯，面对镜子抬头：不笑时遮住鼻梁一半以下，他这张脸凶过朴灿烈。

水在这时开始流动，他不记得朴灿烈有早晨洗澡的习惯。朴灿烈动作快，出来见他没走也不惊讶，顺手将毛巾飞到背上搭着，像最早不愿让纹身吓着他。他一边偏头拧着发上的水珠，一边走向吴世勋，左手搭在他睡袍上——腹部缝针的缘故，穿睡袍。吴世勋感到方便转为不便，朴灿烈指尖像带火，隔着衣料拱肚脐，再由肚脐烧向腑脏，他四肢要蜷成一团，未熟的、内卷的野杨梅。他有点不安，朴灿烈力道轻，扯开后查看那道十七针刀口，在上方摁了摁，吴世勋抖一下。

“痛？”

我丢啊，吴世勋一把拉回去，少动手动脚。

朴灿烈无所顾忌一笑，讲又唔系未见过。他跨出浴室，问要否食早茶？或者我们直接去，可以拆线了。

直接拆线吧，吴世勋想了想说。他们一前一后出门，朴灿烈除了话少点，那堪比针头扎人的沉默就没那么突出了。老胡给他拆线时惊叹于吴世勋的恢复能力，和朴灿烈鬼吼鬼叫。

“乜事……啊？哦，”朴灿烈在门边抬眼，眸光好似教会医院刚接生出的小屁头，没焦点，重新聚上再花时间，开口问老胡那盆发财树去向。之前摆树的地方摆了新三角梅，红得汹汹。

老胡皱眉，回得好干脆：死咗！声音不低地问吴世勋，佢最近一直呢样？奇奇怪怪！吴世勋轻声，我唔知。他们都没看对方一眼。朴灿烈习惯性揽着吴世勋离开，把老胡那句“讲你去睇睇心理医生啦！”抛诸脑后。

“心理医生，乜事？”

“唔好听他乱讲，”朴灿烈紧了紧手臂：焦虑症，骗药钱嘅。

回到公寓，他们看了两盘盗版光碟，中途吴世勋睡着一次，朴灿烈睡着一次。消耗垃圾食品半袋，还是卞白贤在港时联华场子里会摆的宝岛薯条。吴世勋睡着时什么都没发生，朴灿烈睡着时call机在裤袋里震。他倾过身去，人都已经半骑在朴灿烈腿上，朴灿烈睡得毫无知觉，脸上挂着薯条渣，吴世勋的手再伸长一步，就可以捞出那只不懈的call机……有什么关系？即便他醒了，他可以说“一直响，我畀你睇睇”。吴世勋长久地凝视那张脸，和薯条渣，手垂落在地板上，像只秃羽白鸽。

七点多，朴灿烈弯弯腿，吴世勋坐在上面看电影尾声。他拍了一把他的屁股，讲你要让我变终身残疾？吴世勋挪到一边。

“哥今日冇事？”他歪过半边脸，call机响过咗。

让佢响，朴灿烈一顿，没有去掏的意愿。他五指分开竖了梳吴世勋的头发，讲在你好全之前我一直冇事。持续到睡前，朴灿烈等候一道灾难的神谕一样等候第二次震动。同时也像每个擅长反抗的远古人类，他咬牙发狠，竖起个虚假的活靶：我不会接的，郑允浩。你他妈打烂也好。在……以前，我绝不会接。

然而最终也没有第二次铃震。他躺倒地板的前一刻，吴世勋在床上发声：“哥。”

“？”

暗中被子隆起一团，“你唔去堂会啦？”

“嗯。”朴灿烈讲，暂时都唔用去了。

三天后他带吴世勋去茶楼，不见谢宗白，单有金钟大与何叔，两人气氛不对。金钟大看吴世勋一眼，吴世勋一笑，自己站去了外头，他把门关上，讲：谢宗白被人搞咗，消息压着，查也只能偷偷查，你乜打算？

啊？朴灿烈看窗边，一只蜘蛛结网又掉下来。

金钟大急，把话挑明：我哋等一年多了……有人先行一步，搭唔搭这趟便车？他做了个顺势做掉谢宗白的手刀。

朴灿烈迅速摇头，讲不是时候，他抓住金钟大肩膀撼几下：记住我说嘅？！别动！

好好好，金钟大按着肩膀：你……

我冇事。朴灿烈打断他，转身要出门，听金钟大问：你带吴sir进进出出做乜啊，真把佢拴身边？少啲吧，两边都闲话多。

他关上门，吴世勋远远站在厅中，对他一笑。不掺杂，无多余意味。那个“拴”字也入耳了，朴灿烈想，有眼睛的都看得出他在拴着他，世勋自己意识不到吗？他除此别无他法。他可以活在完整谎言里，哪怕吴世勋讲香港是一颗野鸭蛋野鸭蛋升到空中成为太阳太阳落入海里明天就是世界末日，他也会亲自下厨做一顿当最后晚餐——十个吴世勋爱吃的菜。拴住吴世勋，为了谎言没有阙口，风筝线与随时割断的袖里刀他主动奉上。

走到吴世勋面前，同去茶楼的泊车坪。朴灿烈还没发动，吴世勋讲哥，你到底点回事？

“冇事。”

吴世勋解开安全带，完全面对他：“哥，你唔好对我讲谎话。知唔知为乜？你一直对我太坦诚，所以依家撒谎，我一眼睇出。”

朴灿烈握住车匙的手松了，好像扒崖上十指全断的松手，因为将迎接更大的轻快。引擎声又停下，他撑着脑袋，没有看吴世勋：“嗰你要讲谎话到几时，世勋？”

“你知啦……”吴世勋声音变小，像气球垂头丧气地瘪掉，他到现在仍出于本能一样撒娇。也不要光讲我，哥就冇骗我咩？

“点解？炸我同郑sir嘅车。”朴灿烈没理，要他也尝一尝失效的滋味。

“……”吴世勋抠着安全带金属扣，抛一个茫然否定的单音节。

“几时晓得我系差佬？”

“你从满珍楼跳下嚟时。”吴世勋像个抓塑料餐刀挥舞自卫的幼童，刀刃刚切过蛋糕、布满奶油，被迫提上红尘战场。其实哪里至于，不过是隐隐预感，但他要对不被信任予以还击，快快补充道：“落地姿势太标准了。”

朴灿烈问：“所以喺海边时也系把我当差佬？”他又要笑，看烟花是一个闭环吗？背着你走过堤岸时，也在防住我吗？

那餐刀仿佛回割他的脸，吴世勋全无胜利感。他下意识摸颊侧，好似真有伤口会喷出细细的血泉。他说我冇做哥信咩？郑sir嘅车唔系我，我唔会……

“嗯。嗰就唔系。”朴灿烈不等他说完，拨转车匙，引擎重新发动。什么都未发生。他讲先回家，讲一切以后再说。

1月22日自请出勤，先为救三个人质中的一个与同僚失散是事实，后续与乔平短晤，打个时间差做不在场证明也是事实；

撬锁，你教他的所有技巧，他从小学得最顺畅，能登上台面的不多，下九流用以活命的一大把。你们共享一份天赋，孤儿院分别后他还把这些当活的纪念；

这些你怎么会想不到，朴灿烈。

回去睡觉，朴灿烈直接躺上了床，为防逃跑。吴世勋的背立马僵直。他掀开被子，像砸来一团热雪，迫近的冰冷火焰，它们将在他身后圈出一片多年熟稔眷恋的园地。圈住了。

你怕乜，朴灿烈声线平定，又唔系没抱过。要系我有手铐，一定铐住你。

吴世勋发抖的脊背停下来，讲嗰系哥冇本事，要唔要我借你啊？

口齿伶俐、飘忽游走、热眼冷心、易伤人。朴灿烈圈在他刀伤上的手背痒起来，睡着前一秒想出是被猫挠的那几下，挺有趣，喂它东西、爱它，临走也是要被挠的。他们在这个夜晚领教对方不曾示众但切实存在的某些底色，陌生中愤恨，愤恨外接受。

两周后，朴灿烈醒时人不在了。他臂膀还呈个环抱的姿势，拥抱虚空。嗓子痛，难出声，要下床时被扯回去，他动了动右手腕，透进的月光下看到个警署常备的软束铐，床头一堆垃圾食品和三瓶水。他冷笑着往后靠，睁眼到七点，call给郑允浩。

两周内他们也讲话的，看好多盗版碟，楼下书店租从前孤儿院想看却不能的漫画书。吴世勋枕他大腿上笑，食指中指夹着书页，翻开角度小于四十五度，以免脱胶。手指白书页黄，朴灿烈想他总有好多和环境不相称的习惯，远超其上，还是那个在教会附属中学念书念得好的小孩。他指这里那里，男主角表情夸张，朴灿烈现在看来不算有趣。除了笑，他还讲别的，比如“哥你要想好咗，你要把我交畀郑sir咩？你系真嘅要我死？”以“橙不甜不食”的口吻，瞳仁像雨后瓦，穿过的光路都被清洗过，一条条织物般收容于内。自低处看高处，看朴灿烈，春风多厉，两块险恶蜜糖。

“人走咗，我唔知佢去边度。对唔住。”朴灿烈又补上：你先记我处分也好，是我失职。

郑允浩笑了声，讲我以为你一道远渡重洋，再唔会call回来。

“重洋？”他将两字再咬一遍，说算咗，你先过嚟，见面讲。

“乜啊？”

“差佬铐差佬，”朴灿烈不耐烦，更像自嘲：记得带个剪子！叼，就不该和佢讲手铐！

郑允浩在那头大笑，进公寓给他开铐后又笑了一遍。朴灿烈捏爆一包垃圾食品包装袋，问他笑够未，郑允浩拖把椅子坐在对面，掏出牛皮档案袋，讲我也不同你多绕，一二三四分目列条，将近期盛伦内部和几桩能查到的陈年旧事抖一遍。

“所以依家情况系，”朴灿烈捻档案袋纽扣上的线，把线头搓捻出两股：“ICAC有专员查过司长与马会，佢们要偷渡？”

“对，盛伦上三家都唔干咗，要去加国。吴世勋估计得跟，佢参与嘅关键事太多，唔讲盛伦，他留喺香港，司长唔会安心。”

“谁干社团啊？谁还干社团……早要变天喇，也好，”郑允浩把剪短的软铐一扔：大家都过安生日子。

朴灿烈没接，他摁着一边脖子看窗帘飘，看窗外一日千变的港岛。吴世勋站在每一朵云上、每一束海浪上讲：“我穷啊，月薪八百块……还要攒钱买屋住，攒钱去加拿大滑雪，记唔记得？等攒够了，跟唔跟我走？”

他问：“佢哋几时出发？具体啲。”

郑允浩深深看了他一眼，说做乜，想亲上阵？想都唔好想，我怕你要做关二爷做吴三桂。

朴灿烈讲：“少用呢些话来激将气我……以为我唔知？唔想看我亲手抓吴世勋，你今日会嚟？”

“冇问题！”他忽然大声，猛一点头，椅子前颠，矛尖突刺般爽朗，把郑允浩吓一跳。“我就系来让你如愿嘅，郑sir。废话少讲。”

“后天，中港码头。”郑允浩终于松口，说我会畀你配一小队人。到时ICAC也在，你唔好让警署难做。

朴灿烈点头。郑允浩出门前停步讲你要想好，朴灿烈讲滚，你啰嗦似我老母，干完呢次颁证书时多写几句好话差唔多。郑允浩答应了，讲灿烈，你一直系个好警察，当好警察唔容易。

坐在椅子上的人未回头，犯过一次罪我就不再算好人。他心底唱起来。

2月27，白天艳阳天，大风，晚上星月均隐。小型货轮的底舱被打穿，开始漏油进水，眼看是离不了岸了。舢板间几个身影摇摇晃晃，跳去另一艘，专员们屁都不会，只叫“陆明传！（即将潜逃的司长名字）举起手嚟！”

叼，朴灿烈举着枪瞄过几个马仔，在角落里要气笑，紧接着看那一串剪出的纸人中一个脱开，身影一仄，往他的方向来。

他迅速看一圈周围，暂时无人发现。

吴世勋在十几米远处停步，因为朴灿烈枪口对着他，点在眉心。极像他们小时骑马打仗游戏，只是这只手更稳定、精准、必不挪移。

他也第一时间拔出了枪。

要是距离近些，可供在彼此眼中看到相似表情。朴灿烈是这样的人，当认定的人少爱了他一点，就觉得全世界都少爱了他；吴世勋是这样的人，当认定的人亏欠他一分钱，他委屈得要同全世界讨债。所以两边一脸追魂索命，蝴蝶扑跌进熔炉里，漫天磷粉与破碎火星，心里都是：你怎么敢？

“你真嘅要杀我啊，哥。”吴世勋走前两步，终于有两个警员看到，要奔过来被朴灿烈喝住。

舢板那边射来几枚子弹，吴世勋大吼：边个冚家铲？！剁手！枪声零落下去。

他又走前一步，朴灿烈讲：“回去吧。”

吴世勋抽了抽鼻子，海边空气潮冷，像被湿棉花堵塞口鼻。他讲回边度啊？你要我回边度啊哥？

朴灿烈把枪换到左手，说回警署，我保你。

“你忘了阿仁？”吴世勋见他肌肉一瞬间各自为政地跳动抽搐，难得这张脸也会露出扭曲至非人的表情，都不好看了。他就是急于揽过一切，好似弹药库存不多，但招招核爆。核爆过的土地裂隙深刻，寸草不生。吴世勋继续轻声：…有些事做下再讲回头我都觉是笑话，哥你唔好死蠢。

朴灿烈手痉挛起来，看去是猛抬枪。枪响。

朴灿烈倒下去，胸前炸开一蓬小型的血雾。吴世勋不可置信地慢慢迈了三步，枪落地，他跑，跌一跤，滚着爬到朴灿烈身边。他堵住那个洞，摇头，并非自主摇动，空而冷的电流窜上脊髓，让他拼命摇撼：“哥……唔系，唔系，我冇想开枪，我以为——以为你。”

哥，对唔住，哥！血从指缝里落下来，稠热深情得要成胶质，要固化，这胸膛好似天生须让爱人开个洞、划道口，朴灿烈将其完完全全敞开地：来吧。不如此无以引渡一束光。他讲不下去，道歉也无法完成，该怪本能，吴世勋是下意识地扣扳机。

朴灿烈讲，以为乜？以为我会留子弹畀你？他说：唔可能。九发子弹，之前用光，对上吴世勋时他就没想过换新弹匣。

警员和专员跑来，成了个包围圈。在包围圈缩小之际，吴世勋一把抓过掉落的枪抵在朴灿烈太阳穴。他吼：停步！唔好动！下颌抖得厉害，压在朴灿烈脑后，小声讲哥我带你走，我们走……

众人犯难，朴灿烈抬手比个手势，意思是你们快去追陆明传。扑簌簌的雨滴在脸上，还有嘴边，但雨没道理是烫的。他心底叹气，走就走啊，又哭乜啊。努力一拐，用虎口擦了擦吴世勋的脸。吴世勋低头，枪握不住，枪口滑到朴灿烈腮边，脸上像雪川浮动中现一片红河谷，用力凶狠，脏河烂花，被逼到崖角的一瞥。朴灿烈想好笑，现在他把他也弄脏了，我流血你也流血。

他抱起朴灿烈往后退，一路走到另一艘无主货轮上。

吴世勋为他简单包扎，手法快且好。血渐渐止住，但话止不住，他东一扯西一踹，任性，甚至有些前后矛盾，音乐性的疯癫。

“哥为乜做警察？做警察还做卧底，八年心甘情愿，哥也难讲出。那就系啦，冇咁多为乜。”

“如果我讲有些事我冇做哥信咩？好多事我也唔想，我点知会嗰样？你信唔信，我真……”

“算咗，唔信正常。”

朴灿烈闭上眼，涛声外像有人在唱戏，曼姨？曼姨唱再折长亭柳。

别离人对奈何天。甫相逢，才见面……忽离忽别负华年。

……今复长亭折柳，别矣婵娟。唉我福薄缘悭，失此如花眷。 

吴世勋在床角换新弹匣，磕磕哐哐，一只手搭在他腿上坐下了。

（ICAC：即廉政公署，74年成立）


End file.
